The invention relates to a device and method for maintaining and operating a flame.
Gas burners, in which a flame is produced by a continuously burning flow of gas are known in the art. The flame can be used to deposit layers on diverse substrates and to also to modify surfaces of items.
The known burners are disadvantageous in that the flame must be continuously produced in an operating state after a single ignition. Thus, the flame requires a high fuel gas mixture consumption and consequently incurs high operating costs. The deposition behavior of layer-forming components is negatively influenced by the thermal impact of such a known burner.
Furthermore, the flame must be continuously monitored due to the risk of explosion and production facilities that operate a large number of burners or extensive burner flames must take extreme safety precautions to avoid explosions.